Promises
by 221b-whovian
Summary: Because sometimes you have to choose between two good things, two loyalties and two promises. This story deals with how Halt felt when he made the decision to go after Will and break his vow to King Duncan and the Ranger Corp.


**Promises**

**Summary: Because sometimes you have to choose between two good things, two loyalties and two promises. This story deals with how Halt felt when he made the decision to go after Will and break his vow to King Duncan and the Ranger Corp.**

After speaking to Crowley, I didn't know what to do. The King would not speak to me, my Commandant wouldn't listen, and no one else had the power to do anything.

I now had to choose between two opposing promises. Each was important, serious and would have dire consequences if I broke it.

For a long time, my first and only vow was to Araluen. She was the only thing that mattered. King Duncan was a just and reasonable monarch, I enjoyed giving him my services. He ruled my country the way a king should, and kindly overlooked the fact that a Hibernian foreigner was delving deeper and deeper into his kingdom's secret society. In short, he trusted me, and that trust was precious. I had earned it, bit by bit for years. Slowly, I had become a close advisor, and perhaps even a friend.

Then Will had come along. The boy was more than my apprentice, he was my adoptive son. There was no use denying it, I thought of Will as my child. His trust had been instantaneous, yet no less valuable for the fact. From the moment he had come to my cabin, he had depended on me for everything, food, clothes, shelter and support. He had no place to go back to, no parents to visit on weekends.

I knew that he had complete faith in me. When I had shouted that I would find him, it had become an absolute. Even now, Will would have an unwavering conviction that he would be rescued. That was not something to be thrown around lightly.

I was torn, between two promises. One to protect and serve my country, the other to protect and find my apprentice. Very rarely did I feel conflicted, things were always so clear-cut in my world.

As I thought about the problem, I knew that I would have to pick one, I could not do both. But even as I felt the incredible pain swell in my chest, I knew which one I would choose. Will was the most important thing to me now.

The question now was how to get out of my first promise. I couldn't just walk out, for some reason that would feel too cowardly, they needed to kick me out. I scorned myself for thinking that it mattered how I betrayed my country.

As I thought of ways to go about it, all I could think was "God, I'm going to have to be drunk if I'm going to do this."

***RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA*RA***

I walked into the pub with a grim determination. No matter what, I would get through this. I had decided to take myself seriously, and get dead drunk before I went through with my plan. It would make the act seem more convincing, and frankly make things a lot less painful

It wouldn't take much to get myself stoned, I didn't tolerate alcohol very well. True to form, after just a half of a mug of the house brandy, my fingers were tingling. An unpleasant buzzing was settling over my head.

With unwavering resolve I downed glass after glass of the revolting concoction. Finally, I observed that if I drank anymore, I was going to pass out.

As I began to speak, I watched the people around me with some amusement. They knew this was treason, and wanted nothing to do with it, but all of them were too scared of my bow to try to get out of here.

With satisfaction, I noticed the innkeepers wife going to retrieve The Watch. I continued a little more loudly than before, hoping that they would catch what I was saying when they got to the door.

Sure enough, a corporeal and five men rushing in to the tavern. As they appraised the situation, I got my saxe knife into my hand, preparing to cut the bowstring when it was time. After firing a shot, and aiming at the corporeal, I rendered my weapon useless, letting the five men apprehend me. I threw a few harmless punches, but otherwise went quietly.

I almost laughed as I thought of Crowley's reaction when he heard I was arrested. I got close to giggling as I thought of Gilan's response. Then I chuckled out loud as I thought of King Duncan's face when I was brought into his courtroom.

I'm coming, Will, I'm coming.

**Review, please.**


End file.
